(1 ) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to table and bench constructions and more particularly refers to novel knock-down table and bench constructions having a novel pillar or leg structure and novel means of connecting the pillar to a base or leg support, and to a table top or bench top.
(2) Prior Art
Many forms of knock-down tables have been disclosed in the art. Some structures have proven to be weak and unsteady when erected and not wholly satisfactory. Other knock-down tables, although structurally secure when assembled, are complicated and require expensive parts and machining.